One Chance
by BGQueen
Summary: Derek es un adolescente, su Derek se ha vuelto un chiquillo de su edad y no recuerda nada, sólo sabe que todo dentro suyo se remueve cuando está cerca de Stiles y que no debería ser así. Hay tantas preguntas sin respuesta, Derek no sabe dónde está o si debería confiar en el puñado de personas que huele como manada.


**_Está ambientado en la nueva temporada, pero esto es lo que me hubiera gustado ver, bueno, no exactamente, pero es una idea que me ha rondado la mente desde que vi por primera vez a Ian Nelson ser Derek Hale. Así que, puede que la historia no parezca a la temporada (principalmente por el detalle de que es Sterek y Scisaac) pero denle una oportunidad, quién sabe, al final puede que les guste mi idea. Sin más, disfrútenlo._**

* * *

Tan pronto llegaron de nuevo a California Stiles reconoció a través de la ventana del jeep que están en Beacon Hills de nuevo y no en un pueblo latino donde apenas entendía dos de cada diez palabras, y dónde más de una anciana trato de arrojarle lo que supuso era agua bendita mientras murmuraban oraciones que Stiles no entendió ni quiso entender. Sabía que las mujeres mayores eran sabias y que no debía ser grosero con ellas, pero había recibido suficientes palizas y más de un golpe en la cara con esa maldita agua como para estar harto y desear irse de allí con la rapidez de un maldito rayo. El aroma a tierra mojada y gasolina llego a su nariz con una sutil briza que recibió con gusto, Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír y olvidarse por un momento del problema real que está en el asiento trasero medio inconsciente y medio dormido. Dio un rápido vistazo por el retrovisor y observo a Kira apoyada contra la ventana con su espada apoyada contra la puerta y entre sus piernas, la joven kitsune dormía profundamente, se veía adorable, tenía que reconocerlo; junto a ella estaba Malia que no se veía especialmente contenta de estar en un lugar tan apretado y con tanta gente, Stiles no podía culparla, él más que nadie odiaba los espacios cerrados después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en un sótano que resulto ser una cueva y poco después de eso en un sanatorio mental que aún lo dejaba sin respiración de sólo recordarlo; Lydia, que dejaba de observar a Derek nerviosa e incómoda al mismo tiempo, se mantenía alerta y con una mano en alto para apartar el cuerpo del muchacho que estaba a su lado –entre ella y Malia- que echaba todo su peso sobre la pobre pelirroja por el movimiento del jeep y los baches que había en el pavimento –tenía que hablar con su padre sobre eso en algún momento. Stiles había insistido en hacer dos viajes o conseguir un auto de alquiler para no pasar por esas cosas pero Scott se negó tan pronto dejo de hablar alegando que debían llegar lo más pronto posible con Deaton y resolver el problema de Derek antes de que fuera demasiado tarde o lo que sea que lo hubiera secuestrado decidiera volver por él.

En otras palabras: tenían que descubrir cómo demonios volver a Derek su forma de lobo malo mayor de veintiuno, su intimidante uno ochenta y cuatro de altura y sus casi ochenta kilos de puros músculos. Stiles no comento nada ni replico la orden de Scott. Honestamente todo esto de un joven Derek, una aparente Kate zombie, jaguar y psicópata, la cosa extraña que ataco a Kira y Malia en el desierto y el asunto de los cazadores amenazando a Scott lo tenían demasiado ocupado como para ocurrírsele cuestionar una orden directa y que claramente era la prioridad en esos momentos.

—Lydia, para con eso, vas a despertarlo —pidió Scott en voz baja inseguro.

Stiles quiso girarse para ver de qué estaba hablando pero sabía que era una violación a las reglas de conducción si alejaba los ojos del camino para ver que estaba pasando en la parte trasera del auto. Sería aún peor si Parrish lo descubriera violando una de las principales leyes de transito, sabía que el asistente de su padre era un buen hombre, pero eso no quería decir que fuera a tener predilección por él o fuera indulgente con la multa que merecía esa acción. Ser hijo del sheriff no era genial todo el tiempo.

—No me agrada tenerlo cerca —comentó Lydia con la voz amortiguada y rezongona.

Stiles pensó que estaría avergonzada, pero lo descarto, ¿Lydia Martin avergonzada? Já. Ni en un millón de años.

—A mí tampoco. Apesta a acónito y su codo está en mi estómago presionado dónde está ese tonto rasguño. ¿Podemos mandarlo a la cajuela o algo así? —comentó Malia con el mismo tono que había usado para sugerir abandonar a Lydia con esos cazadores.

Tanto Scott como Lydia la miraron confundidos, aunque Lydia parecía más molesta que confundida por ese comentario tan _salvaje_.

—Malia, hemos hablado de esto: los amigos no van en el portaequipaje. Y menos cuando están heridos —Scott y Lydia lo miraron sorprendidos y Malia sólo resoplo dejándose caer contra el respaldo del asiento, Kira soltó un quejido muy bajo y agudo, pero no hizo amago de despertarse—. Sí, hemos hablado mucho. Lo capto. Dejen de mirarme así.

—No quiero saber. En serio —respondió Scott alzando una de sus cejas al puro estilo Derek; el tipo de más de veinte años, no el niño del asiento trasero.

Stiles se ahorro el comentario sobre los derechos de autor de esa expresión, más que nada porque el dueño de ella estaba en el asiento trasero y Stiles no deseaba molestarlo después de pasar días secuestrado y acabar siendo la versión infantil de él mismo, que, obviamente, no le causaría gracia en lo más mínimo. Algo así como ver a la inversa _13 Going on 30_, y no, no es como si él la hubiera visto y llorando con el final y la gran actuación de Mark Ruffalo y Jennifer Garner después de ver como se casaba con otra por su culpa. Claro que no. Bueno, quizás un poco y sólo porque conocía el sentimiento de no ser correspondido y porque verla con un deprimido Scott –el que por supuesto debía consolar él- no había sido la mejor manera de mantener su lado sensible a raya. Ya lo estaba superando, claro, al menos ya no sentía que el corazón se le iba a los pies cada vez que veía a Lydia verlo de esa manera tan _fuera de su alcance_. Eso, personalmente, era un gran paso en su autoterapia para superar un corazón roto.

Pero, regresando al centro de la conversación, Stiles vio como Lydia hacía una mueca e intentaba apartar al joven Derek de su cuerpo, casi como si le quemara la piel o algo peor. Lydia no era aficionada al contacto físico en plan condescendiente, lo sabía y después de lo de Jackson, Aiden y Allison era obvio que esos gestos no serían parte de su personalidad actual; dudaba que tener a Derek Hale (una versión más joven sí, pero seguía siendo el mismo Derek que alguna vez intento matarla y que no era especialmente amigable con ella) contra su cuerpo fuera la mejor experiencia de su vida, no obstante, la expresión en su rostro no era la que usualmente colocaba cuando alguien le molestaba (ya saben, la confiable pero letal indiferencia con un toque de desprecio acompañados de una mirada venenosa) sino una de pánico, como si hubiera presenciado una horrenda tragedia delante de sus ojos y Derek fuera la pantalla de una película que no deja de reproducir las horrendas imágenes de ese evento que no puedes dejar de mirar porque a donde mires ahí están, reproduciéndose una y otra vez.

— ¿Lydia? —Pregunta Stiles, ha detenido el auto a un lado de la calle, prácticamente a la orilla del bosque, y ha dado media vuelta sobre el asiento para poder mirar a su amiga.

Stiles no puede evitar mirar a Derek que permanece ajeno a la situación. Se ve tranquilo, sus ojos están cerrados suavemente y su boca se abre lo suficiente como para dejar escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Stiles no puede creer que ese sea el mismo Derek que se ha encargado de hacer su vida y la de Scott una constante carrera para sobrevivir y que es el miembro número uno del club _vamos a quebrarle cada hueso de la columna a Stiles_. No puede evitar desvía su atención cuando escucha como Lydia solloza con la cabeza agachada, ha dejado de pelear contra el cuerpo enorme de Derek, sus manos descansan sobre su regazo y ve como la pequeña figura de la pelirroja tiembla. Una sofocante tristeza inunda su precioso jeep tras cada pequeño sollozo. Hay tantas emociones en el aire que le cuesta quedarse en su asiento y no salir huyendo hasta su casa donde puede dejar todo ese dolor escondido bajo la cama e ignorarlo hasta que desaparezca por sí solo, incluso Kira a notado la atmosfera porque ahora está despierta y mira nerviosa a Scott y a Lydia tentativamente, como si no supiera a quien de los dos debe consolar primero, Kira es una buena chica y Stiles presiente que ellos podrían entablar una gran amistad, pero, al igual que muchos de sus amigos (y manada) lo suyo no son las palabras, el dueño del automóvil agradece en silencio que no intente decir algo aunque lo tenga en la punta de la lengua, apenas conoce a Lydia y, a decir verdad, nada de lo que diga podría ayudar. Las cinco personas conscientes dentro del transporte guardan silencio, incluso Malia se ve incapaz de comentar algo. La carga emocional que hay en el aire la afectan tanto como a los demás, las replicas sencillamente se han quedado atoradas en la garganta de todos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Scott se aventura a preguntar aunque la respuesta no llega enseguida, Lydia se toma su tiempo para parar los sollozos que escapan de su garganta y los desagradables resoplidos que hace su nariz cuando trata de controlar el llanto—. ¿Lydia?

La pelirroja sacude su cabeza y deja escapar un sollozo muy alto, Stiles siente que se le desgarra el corazón al oírla, y no es exactamente por Lydia que siempre logra tocar las fibras sensibles de sus sentimientos, sino por el dolor que está plasmada en ese corto y desgarrador lamento, Stiles sabe que Lydia no ha gritado pero el sonido ha hecho eco dentro de su cabeza que debe resistirse para no cubrirse los oídos, lanza una rápida mirada a Scott y lo ve contraer el rostro e inclinar su cabeza a la derecha hasta rozar su oído sobre su hombro, él también lo ha oído así de claro. Le desgarra el corazón el oír tanto dolor en algo que ni siquiera es una palabra, es más una queja que rasga la garganta de Lydia y los oídos de sus amigos, su estómago se retuerce con rabia, siente ganas de vomitar, sin embargo las arcadas no llegan y piensa que sólo es idea suya. De cualquier manera no tiene nada en el estómago como para hacerlo y supone que la bilis no es suficiente. Aún así, el cosquilleo en su nuca lo incómoda, se retuerce en su asiento y se relame los labios ansioso, sea lo que sea que está ocurriendo puede contárselos. Lydia sabe que puede decirle lo que sea y que Scott y él siempre van a intentar ayudarla, ella lo sabe, ¿no es así? Debe saberlo. Stiles no se lo ha dicho, pero se lo ha demostrado con acciones, que por cierto valen más que mil palabras y dejan ver la lealtad que hay entre ellos.

—Me está asustando —comenta Malia pegándose más al cuerpo de Kira que suelta una ligera queja. Stiles le advierte con la mirada que debe guardar silencio y ella sólo vuelve a resoplar.

— ¿Lydia? —Kira la llama con la voz estrangulada, su rostro está prácticamente pegado al cristal de la ventana y sin importarle que Malia esté encima de ella se inclina y trata de mirar a su nueva amiga para tratar de ayudar

—De-Derek… no puedo tenerlo cerca. No puedo, no puedo. Necesito bajarme de aquí ahora mismo —Lydia luce desesperada y sus manos tiemblan pero se esfuerzan en abrir la puerta. Stiles no dice nada, en un par de segundos se dará cuenta que no sirve de nada porque el seguro para niños está puesto y la puerta sólo abrirá por fuera (Scott solía abrirlas por accidente antes y Stiles las ha dejado así por mera costumbre).

—Sé que no es la mejor de las compañías, Lyd, pero ya casi llegamos. Puedes soportarlo otros treinta minutos. Podemos taparle la cara con la chaqueta de Scott si quieres —responde Stiles, el ambiente cargado lo está sofocando y siente que debe acabar con él antes de que acabe con los nervios de Lydia.

—No, no lo entiendes, Stiles. No puedo tenerlo cerca. Aléjalo de mí… necesito aire… necesito estar lejos de él —Lydia sigue peleando con la puerta, Derek no se da cuenta del movimiento a su lado y Malia y Kira se ven cada vez más preocupadas.

Es entonces cuando Lydia mira a Stiles a los ojos y después a Scott. Los dos mejores amigos observan la pena que hay en los ojos verdes de Lydia y la preocupación les llega de verdad, Stiles estira su mano para poder tocar a Lydia y tratar de calmarla, pero ella rehúye el contacto de su mano y se pega más a la puerta. Stiles mira a Scott entonces y su amigo luce tan confundido como él.

—Si quieres que ayudemos debes decirnos exactamente qué está pasando, Lydia. Lo podemos arreglar, lo prometo, sólo dinos que ocurre —explica Scott con esa voz tan comprensiva que promete un mejor mañana. Stiles le cree, claro que sí, han salido de peores situaciones gracias a la seguridad de su amigo. Esto no es nada.

Lydia se detiene y los mira. Hay un periodo de silencio que se corta momentáneamente por el sutil aullido de Derek, Lydia solloza una vez más y Stiles cree saber de qué se trata todo.

— ¿Estás sintiendo algo? ¿Qué es? ¿Le va a ocurrir algo malo a Derek? ¿Qué, Lydia? ¿Qué estás sintiendo? ¡Lydia! —Stiles se exaspera, nunca le ha gustado el silencio y mucho menos quedarse sin respuestas. Scott le lanza una mirada pidiendo que se calme, la ignora, no es capaz de calmar la ansiedad que le envuelve el cuerpo. Si hay algo malo con Derek deben saberlo, eso podría o no ser la clave para volverlo a la normalidad y Stiles _en serio_ necesita saber si hay algo malo con Derek. Necesita ayudarlo, quiere ayudarlo—. Lydia, dinos, por favor. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Fuego… —solloza la _banshee_—. Gritos… dolor, hay humo, todo se está quemando… tanto miedo. Muertes. El fuego no para, no dejan de gritar, están aterrados y nadie puede ayudarlos… Derek… duele tanto —Lydia se lleva ambas manos al rostro y llora.

Es un llanto de verdad, la clase de llantos que puedes oír haciendo eco en las funerarias o los cementerios. Stiles y Scott están en shock, las palabras de Lydia no tienen sentido para Malia o Kira, pero sí para ellos. Porque ellos saben de qué incendio está hablando Lydia. Lo saben porque Stiles lo vio hace no muchos años en los archivos de su padre, lo saben porque en realidad el pueblo entero lo sabe. El incendio de la mansión Hale, el inicio de la pesadilla que Derek llamaba vida. Scott entrecierra sus ojos y Stiles ve como las pupilas de su amigo destellan de color rojo y después se humedecen como si contuviera una mar entero, Stiles siente sus propios ojos humedecerse. Jamás le han preguntado a Derek nada sobre el incendio, ni a Peter ni a Cora, más que nada porque es algo que seguramente ningún Hale quiere comentar y Stiles nunca se ha sentido especialmente cerca de alguno de ellos como para preguntarles algo. Stiles pasa su lengua una vez más por sus labios, la boca la tiene seca y hay un gran nudo en su garganta, no va a llorar, no puede mostrarse débil cuando Lydia y Scott lo necesitan. Da gracias a Dios que Derek aún está dormido o de lo contrario no sabría como soportar aquella conversación sin ponerse a llorar como un niño.

Él sabe de perdidas y de lo crueles que pueden ser con la gente que trata de cambiar el mundo a algo mejor. Por eso, y porque su sentido de empatía esta mucho más desarrollada que cualquiera en ese automóvil, estira una de sus manos y la pone sobre la rodilla, la más cercana al cuerpo de Derek, de Lydia. No sirve de nada, pero quiere que ambos sepan que él está allí. Que aunque no es mucho lo está y pretende ayudar.

Lydia gime en una mezcla aguda y nasal que la hace parecer una niña pequeña a mitad de un berrinche—. Estaba tan asustado… tan culpable. Pobre Derek, él no se lo merecía… él… él no hizo nada. ¡No ha sido su culpa!

Scott asiente y Stiles lo imita, los dos saben que Derek no es malo y que si es así es sólo porque las circunstancias lo han orillado a eso. Kira mira a Scott preocupada, pero no dice nada, de todas maneras ella no sabe nada de lo que está ocurriendo y no piensa que sea apropiado hablar en esos momentos. Malia hace lo mismo, aunque Stiles está seguro que lo ha hecho sólo porque todos los demás lo hacen, Stiles agradece el intento de todas maneras, es un avance después de todo. Stiles siente la tela de los vaqueros de Derek contra sus dedos, no sabe si es idea suya o no, pero una ola de calor le sube por la punta de los dedos hasta que le llena el cuerpo entero, lo atribuye a la temperatura alta que tienen los hombres lobo y no a algo más (porque sinceramente no se le ocurre que otra razón podría haber). Se quedan un rato más en silencio, Lydia deja de llorar despacio, ninguno se atreve a decir lo que todos tienen en mente: _el tiempo se está agotando y eso podría ser peligroso para Derek_, no quieren que Lydia se lo pase peor de lo que ya lo está viviendo y a decir verdad nadie tiene nada que decir. Hablar parece sencillamente inapropiado. Scott no deja de mirar a Lydia y Stiles; Kira no deja de mirar a Scott nerviosa, ha desenvainado y envainado hasta la mitad su espada unas cinco veces sin dejar de mirar al único alfa dentro del jeep; Malia observa a Stiles, pero ella luce indiferente, no conoce a Derek lo suficiente como para que le importe de verdad; y Stiles, bueno, él no puede apartar sus ojos del rostro juvenil de Derek. No hay señales de que esté soñando acerca del incendio, Stiles conoce bien la expresión que causa una pesadilla, y tampoco parece soñar algo agradable. Su rostro luce tranquilo, pero su cuerpo está tenso y su respiración se ha vuelto irregular tan pronto Lydia comenzó a hablar.

Lydia puede presentir la muerte, una habilidad que una banshee posee y que Lydia ha ido perfeccionado poco a poco con la ayuda de Deaton, y aunque Stiles sabe que Derek no está precisamente en peligro ahora mismo, cree que Lydia además de presentir la muerte de alguien es capaz de ver las que han ocurrido ya. Stiles no puede imaginar lo que Lydia está sintiendo ahora mismo, él ha perdido a su madre y estuvo allí cuando ocurrió, pero Derek… él perdió a toda su familia en una sola noche. Derek sintió como todas las personas que amo alguna vez se iban para siempre, Stiles no puede imaginar la carga que debe sentir Derek todos los días y menos ahora que ha presenciado más tragedias como esas. Siente que se va a atragantar con su propia lengua si sigue pensando en eso.

Derek y él no son los mejores amigos, claro, pero tienen algo parecido a una amistad, un poco más violenta y antipática que las comunes, y Stiles es una persona que siente las pérdidas de otras personas como suyas por el simple hecho de haberlo experimentado lo que se siente. No sabe cómo fue para Derek pasar por todo eso él solo, atribuyéndose la culpa, guardándose todo ese dolor y rabia para él mismo como si fuera un tesoro que nadie más tiene derecho a ver. Stiles odia eso de él, odia que se cierre en su caparazón y no pida ayuda cuando está hasta el cuello de problemas, aunque no le recrimina nada, él suele hacer lo mismo porque confía ciegamente en su inteligencia y habilidad para resolver problemas, no importa si son problemas tan grandes como la Torre Eiffel o el estadio de los Yankees. Stiles envidia la habilidad que tiene Derek para mentirse y hacerse creer que si sigue guardando silencio tarde o temprano los problemas se irán, que no habrá más pesadillas o recuerdos y que puede enfrentarse a todo eso. Solo.

Ahora puede darle un nombre al sentimiento que lo invade la mayor parte del tiempo deseado darle un puñetazo en la nariz para que deje de ser tan arisco, una vez lo intento, culpa totalmente a su afán de peligro, y casi se rompe los nudillos de la mano. Malditos hombres lobo y su piel de mármol.

Cuando se quieren dar cuenta Stiles ya ha encendido de nuevo el jeep y retoma su camino a la veterinaria sin decir absolutamente nada; Lydia a dejado de llorar y se mantiene con la mirada fija en el paisaje junto a su ventana, ya no parece incomoda con la cercanía de Derek, Stiles incluso nota como una de sus manos se apoya sobre el brazo del lobo dormido como si tuviera miedo de verlo caer en un abismo tras su espalda; Kira y Malia se mantienen calladas sin saber a dónde mirar, bueno, Kira parece querer perforar la nuca de Scott y reprimir el millón de preguntas que se amontonan dentro de su cabeza y que afortunadamente es demasiado tímida como para decirlas en voz alta; Scott no parece dispuesto a hablar con nadie. Él también tiene un severo caso de empatía aguda, Stiles sabe que debe estar pensando que si mira una vez más a Lydia o Derek recordara todo lo malo que ha azotado sus vidas y perderá el control. Scott es un chico bueno, un gran alfa y un amigo mucho mejor, pero cuando se trata de mantener el control no es exactamente el mejor y lo sabe. Stiles está orgulloso de verlo contenerse perfectamente y no llegar a una masacre de histeria por algún impulso.

No vuelve a mirar a Derek en todo el camino que queda hasta la veterinaria y las respuestas del emisario. Está seguro que de todas maneras no sabría qué decir, y un chiste en esos momentos se colocaría en el número uno de la lista de sus peores ideas, que es bastante larga debe aclarar. O, tal vez, no tiene el valor de afrontar la mirada de un Derek asustado por la serie de ojos desconocidos que lo miran y descubriendo las marcas de un pasado doloroso y agonizante que se sienten frescas en su piel rejuvenecida.

* * *

_**¿Qué tal? ¿Algún comentario? ¿Queja o idea? Soy toda oídos, camaradas.**_

_**Pueden contactarme en Twitter: Bgqueen1.**_


End file.
